


What Big Eyes You Have

by slashyrogue



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, I Seem to Be On a Shapeshifter Kick, M/M, My Version of Red Riding Hood, Resolved Sexual Tension, Wolf Nigel, adam is human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10403580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Adam decides to walk to his Grandmother's house for her birthday alone for the first time, and meets a very helpful wolf who Yaya takes a liking to.





	

There are a certain number of blocks between Adam's apartment and his grandmother's house. Thirteen last time he counted, holding his father's hand as they headed there on a warm Sunday afternoon when he was twelve. 

His father stopped walking him there when Adam was older saying cars were more efficient, though they both knew his bones too worn and sore, so now that Dad was gone the idea of going alone was odd. 

But it was Grandmother's eighty third birthday and she had called four times this morning reminding him, "I'm an old woman, Addie. Do not leave me alone on my day."

So Adam started his journey after having his regular breakfast, putting on his red hooded jacket as the sun shined big and bright above him. He counted blocks as he went, eyeing the familiar bars and stores as he went past them. 

Five blocks in he got confused, stopping at an odd building he'd never seen before. 

Big Bad Bar, the sign read. He remembered driving past with his father once just last a few months before, seeing the motorcycles and the leather clad bikers who owned them. 

Now the bikes were parked outside and he could smell cigarette smoke and beer that made him pause. 

The emblem on the sign was indicative of it being a wolf bar, and though Adam was human he was certain they'd be nice enough about helping him with directions. 

Though he'd never met a wolf before. 

He took some steps forward, reaching out with one hand to pull the door just as it opened and someone came barreling into him. 

Adam had no time to stop himself from falling and was bracing for impact with the sidewalk but instead found himself in someone's embrace. 

The wolf that held him wasn't horribly large but he was imposing, warm and smelling of cigarettes more than beer. 

"My, my," the wolf purred, fangs showing, "What big eyes you have little one."

Adam entangled from the wolf, dizzy as he righted himself. "My eyes aren't any bigger than yours."

The wolf grinned, chuckling, "Of course, darling, my mistake. You seem to be off the beaten path though, way way fucking off."

Adam could not help his blush, growing as mumbled, "I'm lost. I was headed for The Woods. Have you heard of it?"

The wolf's eyes narrowed as he took out of pack of cigarettes. "Yeah, little one, I've heard of it. Old people place. You headed for grandmother's house?"

Adam nodded, "Yes. It's her..."

The door opened behind them and Adam was surprised when the wolf pulled him closer, the smell of him suddenly comforting. 

"Hey Nigel, whatcha hiding there?"

Adam tensed at an arm around his back, a low rumble from the wolf who was apparently named Nigel making him feel safer than he should. 

"Nothing for you, Travis, fuck off."

The other wolf was blonde and smaller than Nigel, his eyes glowing blue as he eyed them both. Adam couldn't help but stare even as Nigel grew more tense the closer the wolf was. 

"Looks like he might want me more than you, Nigel. You want a real wolf dick, little human? You can come right over..."

Nigel grabbed Adam's chin and turned him, bringing their mouths together in a bruising kiss that warmed Adam down to his toes. He had never been kissed before, the feeling was odd but pleasurable as Nigel's tongue slid against his own while Adam tried to keep up. 

There was a laugh from Travis as Adam's fingers gripped Nigel's shirt, moving closer just as the kiss ended and they stared at each other. 

Adam heard Travis speak but what he said didn't even register, as he couldn't look away from Nigel's stare. 

"You need a ride then, little one?"

Adam licked his lips, the taste of Nigel still in his mouth as he nodded. 

"Yes, I would like to ride with you."

Nigel grinned, "To Grandmother's house we go."

The motorcycle Nigel led him to was all black save for a pair of stars on the front side. Adam reached out to touch, the metal cold beneath his hand. 

"You like stars?"

The wolf was already straddling the bike, the question giving him pause as he noticed Adam's hand just inches from his thigh. "Do you like stars little one?"

Adam nodded, "Oh yes."

Nigel pulled him close and Adam stared at his mouth when he spoke. 

"Then I like them," he teased, "I think it's time you get behind me."

Adam smiled and climbed on, hugging Nigel's back and enjoying the feeling as they took off. 

The feeling of the wind in his hair was unexpected, Adam tightened his hold when they took a quick turn and felt Nigel push back against him in return. When they stopped and Adam looked up, he saw the sign for his grandma's community. 

"Where to little one?"

"Adam," he said, licking his lips and staring at Nigel's mouth, "Nigel, I want you to call me Adam."

The wolf smirked over his shoulder. "Okay, gorgeous Adam. Where is Grandmother's house?"

Adam gave the address and Nigel nodded, taking off towards Bucharest Drive. The warmth of the wolf even with layers between them was welcoming, Adam found himself wondering what he would feel like skin to skin. 

He scooted closer, his own increasing arousal growing though the sudden stop brings it all to a halt. 

The blue house that should be welcoming felt like an interruption, and Adam tensed as Nigel parked in the driveway. 

"Nice place."

Adam got off the bike despite feeling numb, and looked away from Nigel. "Thank you for the ride, Nigel. I..."

"Addie is that you?"

He turned and saw his grandmother heading towards them, her hug quick as Adam still had yet to look away from Nigel. 

"Yaya, I'm sorry that I was late. I got lost and Nigel helped me."

Her gaze turned to Nigel, the deep stare reminded Adam of his father though Yaya's accent was much thicker. 

"This your wolf, Addie?"

Adam shook his head quickly, "No, Nigel is a stranger who helped me. He has to go now so we can celebrate your..."

Yaya interrupted, "Oh no, no! Come have cake with us Lykos! I make the best cake!"

Adam turned and headed away from them both, the safe place inside the house keeping him from hearing Nigel leave. 

He closed his eyes before he took a breath, the door opening made him look towards the sound. 

Nigel was standing behind Yaya, holding the door as she stepped inside. 

Yaya was chattering away, "...and my father always said we can't trust those shifters but I once had a forbidden shifter affair when I was a girl he never knew of. Back then it was not at all normal for us to mix, and my Draco died in the war. I was crushed."

Nigel came inside and looked at him, seeming amused as Adam felt himself blush. Yaya grabbed his hand as they passed, "Addie, please get the cake from the icebox and find forks while your Nigel gets plates."

"Yaya, he's not my..."

Nigel touched his back and turned Adam away, "We will, Bunico."

Adam stepped away and headed for the icebox, taking out the chocolate cake and wrinkling his nose at it. 

"I see that face, Addie. There is flavor to it that I know you enjoy." 

"I don't like chocolate, Yaya," he set the cake on the table and turned to head for the silverware drawer bumping into Nigel who caught him around the waist. 

"Careful," Nigel set the plates down and moved his hands lower on Adam's waist, "Wouldn't want you to fall."

Adam shook his head, "I'm fine," and moved away to grab the forks. 

"Addie has never brought anyone here before, Nigel," Yaya teased, "You must be very..."

Adam set the forks down hard and handed her the knife, sitting deliberately away from Nigel. 

"And I'm not now, Yaya," he corrected, "Nigel is a stranger."

Yaya cut the cake, looking to Adam and smiling sweetly. "Of course, Addie. A very handsome one though, yes?"

Adam blushed when she offered him cake, taking it without answering. He pressed his fork into the cake and brought it to his mouth. 

He sighed at the taste, and looked across the table at Nigel who seemed very interested in him, cake untouched. 

"Are you not hungry for cake, Nigel?" Yaya asked. 

Nigel smiled, flashing his fangs. 

"Not for cake, Bunico."

She laughed, slapping him on the arm, "Oh wolf, I enjoy you! Handsome and funny! Addie isn't he just..."

Adam looked down, not listening and digging into the cake again. He went to take another bite just as he felt a touch under the table, jerking in his seat. 

Nigel was moving his foot along Adam's calf, shoe off and moving up higher. 

"Addie?"

He wanted to move away but it felt very nice, his desire building as he stared into Nigel's eyes. 

"This cake is very good."

"I mixed in cream cheese to the filling, like you always enjoy. Nigel, try yours."

Adam watched Nigel take his first bite, making a show of bringing the fork to his mouth and licking it slowly. Nigel ran his tongue over the fork and his lips, eyes hooded as he swallowed. 

"Delicious."

Adam stood up, "I have to use the restroom."

He took off upstairs, trying to calm down. He had never been aroused in his grandmother's home before, it felt odd but didn't stop his excitement. 

The first upstairs bathroom was attached to the guest room, which is where Adam rushed in and closed the door behind him. 

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. 

This was the first time he'd felt someone desire him, the excitement of Nigel's attention and memory of their kiss made it harder to ignore. 

Adam bit his lip to hide the moan when he palmed himself through his trousers, the need pooling in his belly. 

He gasped when the door opened, realizing in his haste to get inside he hadn't locked it. 

"Naughty little thing, aren't you gorgeous?"

Adam backed up and hit the tile wall, dropping his hand and fighting for breath. "I don't think this is good idea."

Nigel stalked forward, pulling him close and sniffing his neck. 

"Oh I think it's a fantastic fucking idea, Adam," he kissed Adam's skin, "I can bring you off in minutes, you know? She wouldn't even know."

Adam moaned, "Minutes?"

Nigel laughed, biting lightly on his ear. 

"Seconds wouldn't be nearly as much fun."

Adam bit back a groan when Nigel unbuttoned him, the first touch making him shudder. He buried his face in the wolf's neck as Nigel's hand sped up, jerking his hips in time with each stroke. When Adam came it was with a sigh, snuggling in close as Nigel took his hand back bringing it to his lips. 

"Fuck, you taste so good," he lifted Adam's chin and kissed him hard, undoing his pants and mumbling, "And smell so sinful."

"You need to orgasm," Adam said, "I want to see."

Nigel growled, taking Adams hand to his hardness. "See what you can do, little one."

Adam's hand shook as they kissed again, slowing his strokes as Nigel thrust into his fist. He moaned when he felt Nigel spill, the sharp of the wolf's fangs biting on his tongue. 

He huffed out, "You bit me," making Nigel laugh nuzzling their noses against each other. 

"And you liked it, Adam," he kissed his cheek, "Don't pretend."

Adam smiled and Nigel did the same, missing the warmth when Nigel stepped away to clean himself off. 

"Yaya will know," he said, "I'm not good at lying."

Nigel grinned, handing Adam the washcloth. "She told me the downstairs toilet was broken, and knew exactly where you would be. I'm pretty fucking sure she knows."

Adam frowned, cleaning himself and fixing his clothes. "No, she wouldn't want us to..."

There was a knock at the door that interrupted him, followed by, "If you boys are finished, I am starting lunch which will be finished in twenty minutes. Before you say anything Addie, yes Nigel is staying. Now that you're no longer strangers."

Nigel laughed, grabbing Adam's shirt and pulling him close again. 

"Well then," he kissed him softly, "What can we do with twenty minutes?"

Adam smiled. "Can I feel your fangs again?"

Nigel ran his fingers along Adam's cheek. "Where?"

Adam blushed, starting to unbutton his shirt. "Anywhere."

Downstairs, Yaya was at the stove stirring noodles for macaroni and cheese smiling. 

Addie deserved his favorite after bringing such a nice wolf over, and she knew after all the boys were up to her grandson would be quite hungry.


End file.
